The process of producing copper(II) hydroxide from copper oxychloride known from Open German Application DE-OS 31 54 995, uses phosphate ions to ensure that the product will be stable and storable. These phosphate ions are added before the copper oxychloride suspended in an aqueous phase is reacted with alkali metal hydroxide and/or alkaline earth metal hydroxide, the precipitated copper(II) hydroxide formed by the reaction is washed and the resuspended copper(II) hydroxide is stabilized by a treatment with acid phosphate with an adjustment of a pH value between 7.5 and 9.
That process consists of a plurality of steps, at high labor and equipment cost.
For this reason it is also known to produce copper(II) hydroxide without a subsequent pH adjustment (Chem. Abstr., Vol. 99, 1983, pages 128, 160, 785 g). This process has the disadvantage that the copper(II) hydroxide product is converted at least in part to black copper(II) oxide during prolonged storage or earlier during a drying treatment.